Paramour Sessions
by Her Circumstances
Summary: Alexander Rain lost his mother when he was about the age of five and six. Afer 8 years living in New Jersey, there are a new family moving into town rumored they were vampires. Now Alexander finds out the truth about his father's and mother's pass.
1. Preface The New Beginning

** Center **

**Preface /center **

Would it be impossible seeing the last thing before you die? I don't know if I can. Seeing someone die in your arms and screaming in fear. My own mother, in front of me died in my hands. Screaming in fear and wondering when the pain would stop suffering her.

"Mother..," I said murmuring,

She wasn't moving at all. All I could see is blood all over the walls and the screams echoing in the walls. It all felt like a dream, but it's not at all.

** center Chapter 1- The New Beginning /center **

My life was different ever since my mother died. I move out of New York into New Jersey, so my father and I could forget about everything about my mother. To me it didn't change at all. I still remember the memory of my dear mother. I was only 4 or 5 when she died.

I was skating down the street with the sun's rays in my eyes. I took out my sunglasses to cover my eyes.

"All I could do is skate down the park and meet up my friends. Yea I should do that. ," I said to myself.

Skating pass a house, I saw movers moving into the house. One was a male with blonde hair and icy blues eyes. Another one was a female, with grayish blue eyes and darker blonde hair. After that, two other people around my age, was standing next to them.

While I was looking at them, the girl glares at me with rage for no apparent reason.

I shrugged.

The girl started to whisper at the boy. The boy nodded and his eyes looking straight at me. The boy looks different then the girl. His eyes were green and dirty blonde hair like me. I for one, surprise if he's like a long lost brother or something like that.

Then it hit me. The boy started running towards me and appears in front of me.

"Hey, you seem dazed out. You ok, "He said smiling.

"Yea, I'm ok. I'm surprise since no one had moved here in this town for awhile."

"Really, I never knew that. O, I'm Brice Nice to meet you."

"Alexander is my name. Nice to meet you.

The boy seems nice. I thought to myself. He seems familiar to me. I just can't remember seeing him. Brice looks at the girl who seems to be his sister. She looks more like her parents then him. The girl has a slender body. Her eyes shine a light blue mix with green. She looks Korean, no Japanese. I didn't care what she is. All I know she's the most beautiful person I ever saw in my life.

The girl looks at me again, but this time smiling. A friendly smile then the glare she gave me a couple of minutes ago. She walks towards us while Brice was busy chatting to me. I wasn't really paying attention.

"Hey, Alexander this is my sister, Elizabeth." Brice said smiling.

I look at Elizabeth and tried to control myself from blushing.

"Hello." Elizabeth said in a shy way.

We all stand in silence. Nothing to think or just can't think of a subject to bring up.

I look at my watch to check what time it was.

"12:30..." I muttered to myself

"I should go. I'm going to meet up with my friends in the park."

Elizabeth and Brice look at me and just nod.

"Ok, See you whenever Alex. Do you mine me calling you Alex?" Brice said.

"Nah, I don't mind at all. You could call me Alex or Alexander." I said putting my skateboard down.

I push my foot down and started skating down the street. I look back and notice Brice and Elizabeth disappear in sight.

"ALEX! What took you so long?" My friend Alexis and my other friend Kevin said.

"Heh, Sorry I took so long. I just met some new neighbors across the street from me."

"You're kidding right? You mean the one who look Asian or Sweden or something like that?" said Kevin putting his broad up.

"Oh! I know who that is. The family last name I believe is Kazuyuki? Yup, their Japanese" Alexis said eating her onigiri.

"Yeah, that's them. The son and daughter are like twins, but they don't look alike. The boy name is Brice. He looks like me in a way." I said laughing.

"How about the girl you were talking about? Is she pretty?" Kevin said laughing

Alexis hits him for saying that and blushes.

I laughed.

"Well she's looks more like her parents then her brother. I think Brice is the only one who has green eyes. Elizabeth is the girl's name. She's really nice."

I didn't want to tell Kevin and Alexis about Elizabeth looking pretty. I just think its weird liking someone you just like.

After that random conversation about Elizabeth and Brice, we all started skating around the park. Kevin did the kick flip. That's the only trick he could do. I started spinning around, and did the 360. Alexis stand and watch.

All I could think is Elizabeth while I was skating. The only thing that's in my head is why they disappear when I look back.


	2. The Secret

**Chapter 2- The Secret **

"See you Tomorrow Alex." Kevin and Alexis waved at me. I waved back and smiled. I seem to have a great day then usual. I walk home and carried my skateboard on my arm since my legs were bothering me. It was only about four o'clock when I got home.

I noticed the car in the driveway and it was my father's. He's home early then usual. I shake my head to drain the suspension in my face. I open the door and walk right in.

"Dad, I'm home." I called out.

My dad walks out of the kitchen with his suit still on. He looks tried and sleepy. He must been working since last night the most.

"How was your day Alexander?" he said in a calm voice.

"It's been great. I met the new neighbors across the street and went to the park with Kevin and Alexis" I said putting my skateboard in the closet.

"O, I see you met them already. The Hale family, the husband works in my company" Dad said sipping some of his water in his glass.

"Really, I thought it was the Kazuyuki family. Well, that was Alexis said."

"Hm? Well I guess Alexis is thinking they're Japanese. I believe the girl was adopted, and son was not. I don't believe do. She looks like her parents much."

My dad said in a polite way.

I nodded and listen what he was saying.

While my dad contused his conversation about the Hale family, I wonder how my dad knew the Hale family so much. We only just met them, but something was strange.

"Dad, May I ask you a question?" I said looking at him with my eyes fill with suspicion.

"Sure, son"

"Ok, how do you know the Hale family so much? It seems we know them for years, well for you I mean, but still."

"Son, I know you are wondering why we know them so much, it's because the wife is your mom's childhood friend."

"It doesn't make sense. We never saw any of Mom's relatives or friends. She was lost remember? You found her in the streets when you were ten."

"Well, you don't have to judge me Alexander." he shouted.

I froze. He never shouted at me like this. He's truly hiding something from me.

"Father.., I believe you are hiding something from me. And I don't remember anything about my own mother. You know that." I breathed.

He continued to listen.

"I'm an only child. You shouldn't keep secrets from me Father."

He looks at me with his eyes dark. For some reason his eyes some how change. More like a darker red then brown.

I stared deep into his eyes.

"Let's talk about this later, right now I want you to go up those stairs right now!" He shouted in anger.

I muttered underneath my breath and grab my skateboard to march up those stairs.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" I muttered.

Later that night, I can't but wonder why my dad is so aggravated about our conversation. He seems an ass sometimes. I don't mean it a bad way. Just, sometimes my teenager's instincts could control me sometimes. I rarely talk to my father. I usually talk to him about school and his work, nothing about mom, friends or relatives.

I stared at my bedroom wall until I got annoyed looking at it. I grab my ipod and look down on my screen to look for the music I wanted to listen to. I look at the other side of my room and saw my guitar.

Its dusty yellow color shines at the moonlight. Then something happened.

Something or someone was walking on my porch outside of my room. My eyes glance at the windows. I put my ipod down and get off my bed. My eyes still linger at the windows and my heart started beating fast.

"Maybe I'm imagining again." I muttered to myself.

This time it wasn't a tree. I heard the glass of the window shattered. I jump and ran as fast as I can to see what happened.

The rest is history.


	3. The Meeting

**Chapter 3- The Meeting**

I stared at my window and notice it wasn't from here. "Maybe it's from downstairs." I said to myself. I ran downstairs to check what happened. I turned around and check the living room. It wasn't as I imagine what it was supposed to happen. Broken windows, broken glass, and ripped up furniture. It was like someone robbed my house, but worst of all I saw was blood. Dripping on the fireplace, and it was all over the shattered glass. It looked like someone was fighting here. The way the couch and table was destroyed, it looked like vampires were fighting in here.

VAMPIRES! The thought hit me through.

"NO GO AWAY! GET OUT!" I heard my father scream.

It came from the backyard. I ran as fast as I can to see what's going on. I ran to my kitchen and saw my father and the stranger that was walking on my porch.

They were in the backyard and saw my father bleeding and looked very injured.

I was about to run to him but then another guy the same height as me appeared in front of me.

"State your business. Why are you here?" I said to the stranger in front of me.

"Why should I? My father is only here to get his revenge you half-breed."

"A Half-breed? What are you talking about?" I muttered in confusion.

"Heh, so it is true. You know nothing about the Blood Race."

I grimace when he said that word.

"You know. You're lying to me. You know something about the Blood Race."

I glanced at him tightening my fist. Then he looks down at my fist giving a smile.

"You could tell me anything you know. Come on. I don't bite" He flashes a grin.

That's what they want you to think. I said to myself. There taunting my mind all about the Blood Race. The question is why there here. It's actually been awhile I seen this clan of vampires. And yes, they are vampires.

"Rain, Talk Now! Where's your son?" said the vampire talking to my father.

"What do you want from him, Walter?" He hissed at him.

"That does not concern you, James. The question is where your son is!" He pushed him into the ground snarling at him.

The vampire's fangs shine in the moonlight as I continued to stare at my father at the ground.

I turned around and saw that the other vampire was looking at me.

I notice that he wasn't just a vampire. It was Brice.

"Brice, what are you doing here?" I stared at him shock.

The boy turned around and his eyes went wide when he saw me. He ran towards me and grabbed me like if I only weigh 10 pounds and ran like the speed of sound. Brice ran as fast as he can to get out of that situation. We arrived at the skating park about fifteen minutes away from my home. He stops and check around the area. His eyes glow not like how my father eyes do. It was like glowing more yellow, really bright. It enlighten me since I never seen anyone eyes like that.

I stared at him while he put me down on the ground.

"I must say your heaver then I thought u were." Brice said grimacing.

I stared at grimacing myself.

"Well, Elizabeth is going to be mad at me" Brice sighs.

"Well, one way to explain is your Dad is trying to kill my dad. And, another way is that your part of the Blood Race, too! That's just great!" I shouted.

"You don't have to be so agitated about it." Brice smirks.

I turned around and started hearing noises coming from the forest behind us.

"You seem to hear something?" Brice whispered.

"It's coming from the forest" I said.

Out of no where, there was a flash of fire that surrounds me and Brice. We exchange glances and stand up to see whoever is around us. We look around the area to check who made this. Trees started to get burned, and Brice and I finally realize were trap.

I still kept looking about finding away out.

"Now, that's interesting. We are trap, Alex! Great!" said Brice laughing

"HELLO! Don't you recognize that we are in danger?" I shouted.

All Brice did is laugh. "I'm a vampire and you're human. I don't die easily unlike you, you might die soon." He flashed a grin at me.

The way he flashed his grin made my hair stand on my back.

"Seems Like your just getting trick in your mind." He whispered.

I stared at him confused for a minute.

"There's no fire surrounding us, Alex. It's just an illusion."

I stared at the fire deep in thought. As I reach my hand to the fire, I didn't get burned. The fire just flow around my hand like if it's air. I sense something strange with the fire. It was more then just an illusion. More like someone is using magic.

"ALEX!" Brice shouted.


	4. The Change

**Chapter 4 – The Change**

I turned myself around and something pushed me to the ground.

Something shines in the moonlight. Long black hair and light porcelain skin I saw with my eyes. I also heard screaming and seeing blood around the area.

My eyes scan around the area of what's going on. I saw Brice's eyes widen when he saw me in the ground.

"Elizabeth, why did you do this?" Brice whispered.

Elizabeth? Why is she here? I said to myself. I thought Brice said she's not in this. Why I feel dizzy? Why can't I move? It seems I can't even answer or talk.

Am I dead or something? Or I'm just imagining things.

"Elizabeth! WHY DID U DO THIS?" Brice shouted.

I heard a thudding noise like if someone pushed something really hard. It seemed like if Brice was fighting with Elizabeth.

"Brice…." I whispered.

Now I could see again. Nothing blur or dark. My eyes widen when I saw Brice and Elizabeth. Elizabeth mouth was cover with blood and her eyes not green, but dark red. Just like the color of blood. 

I jumped on in fear when I saw blood. I felt like running away, but I felt paralyzed. Brice turns around and tried to calm down, while Elizabeth glared at me. It made my hair stand on my back. 

"Heh, I guess he never notice why there's blood." Elizabeth smirks.

I stared at her again. Then I notice there's blood all over my clothes. Then I felt a sharp pain coming from my neck. I ran my hand through my neck and felt the red liquid bleed through my hand.

"She bit me didn't she, Brice?" I murmured darkly and glance to him.

"Yes, she did." He whispered.

I stand up and glared at Elizabeth. She didn't flinched or anything, but in her eyes she was afraid of what am I going to do with her. After that I walk up to her. I felt different then usual. I seem to gained strength or feel power then before. It seems like I've been hiding my true self all along. I'm a vampire. And there's nothing to change it.


	5. The Note

Chapter 5 –

**Chapter 5 – The Note**

As I walked to Elizabeth, I tried to hide my emotion of how I felt at the moment. As I continue to walk, she turned around and stumble away from me. I stayed in one place not following her until she left Brice and me alone. After that whole scene it became morning again. The sun glistens around me and I felt relieved. I don't seem to be confused or aggravated about my life no more. I stared at the sun rise while Brice walks next to me.

"I am vampire now huh, Brice?" I said looking at my hands.

"I guess, now you are since of Elizabeth." Brice said walking away from me.

I turned around to see if Brice is behind me still, but he already left. I tumble around the park and walk home. A lot of thoughts came into my mind. What am I going to do if I'm a vampire? Can I still see my friends? Can I still act the same as I always do? Can I control myself from sucking other people blood?

The thought came through my mind again. **Blood, blood and more blood.**

I felt like I'm going insane. I can't suck other peoples' blood. It's fucked up man.

I ran my hand through my hair as I stop in front of my door. I opened the door and look around my house. I stare at my house and notice everything wasn't a mess or anything. For some reason, it felt like nothing happened inside my house. The living room looks like it always was, and no broken windows.

I felt like if my head is spinning. It seems like nothing happened here. I grab my chest and feel my heart still beating.

Wait… I thought. Why is my heart beating? I thought I'm dead. Am I still a human?

As I walk into my kitchen, I saw my father drinking his breakfast and reading the newspaper as always.

"Alexander." He stared at me with worried eyes.

"Father, what's going on?" I murmured.

"I guess you finally realize you're a vampire. Not just your ordinary kind of vampire. A half-breed, as your friend Brice said."

"So I am still human? I could still be out in the sunlight?" I questioned.

"That son, you have to learn on your own." My father murmured and walked away from me.

I look at the clock, and it was 7:30. Great, I have 30 minutes to get ready for school. I said to myself.

I walked up stairs and let myself have a moment to be human.

**30 minutes later**

I ran as fast as I can to my school. I arrived there in time as always and walked to my locker. As I open my locker, I found something between my social studies notebook and reading textbook. I check what it was and it was a note from someone.

To Alexander,

I look at the note to see who it was from and it was from Elizabeth. I opened it.

I'm so sorry about last night. The only reason I did this is because of your own safety. My father was going to kill you and your father. So, I bitten you so you could finally realize what you are really are. I know your father might not tell you anything because of what happened to your mother. I am so very sorry.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth

I stared at the letter for longtime until the bell rang. I rushed to pack up my stuff and walked to my classroom.

I guess I'm not fully vampire. I wonder. Why Elizabeth care about me? I barely know her. As I walked to the classroom I sat down on my seat. The next thing I knew I saw some one beautiful sitting next to me.

It wasn't any girl I seen before. It was Elizabeth.


	6. The HalfBreed

Chapter 5 –

**Chapter 6 – **

My eyes widen when I saw Elizabeth. I didn't even know she goes to my school. Her hair was tied into a messy bun with chopsticks sticking out of it. Her eyes were a mix of green and blue and the way her skin shines in the sun. It dazzled me so much. I continued to stare at her until Kevin called me.

"Dude, did you dye your hair?" He whispered to my ear.

I stared at him for one minute.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your hair is now red and black. It looks better on you now" Kevin said

I totally forgot about what happened last night and started laughing.

"Yea, I wanted a new look. So, I dyed my hair. " I smiled.

As I started talking to Kevin, I could feel the present of Elizabeth staring at me.

The rest of the classes went fast. After that it was lunch. I sat usually with Alexis, Kevin, and my other friends that I share classes with. We all laugh about the simplest thing, and it seems like no one was paying attention to me. I stared across the cafeteria and saw Elizabeth and her brother Brice with some of their friends. They all laugh like us, but the way Elizabeth and Brice laugh it look like they were in a movie.

I glanced at them until I was interrupted.

"Hey, have you notice about that hot girl, Elizabeth?" My friend Frank murmured to Kevin.

Kevin stared at him for a second and just nod.

"Yea, she's okay. Not really my type. Ask Alex. He knows more about her" He said without looking at Frank

When I heard this, I notice Elizabeth looking at me, with a smile on her face.

"So Alex, are you dating her?" Frank asked

"No, were not. We are just friends." I turned to him when I said this.

I still feel the present of Elizabeth staring at me.

"Lay off, Frank. Alexander just met her." Alexis glared at him.

After that was over, I kept on spacing out for no apparent reason. I kept on thinking about what happened just last night and Elizabeth. It seems I can't get her off of my mind. Am I going nuts? I said to myself. I think I'm just being a pervy old man who wants Elizabeth all to me. **(News flash! I got this from Fruits Basket manga number 19. So, idk I just took the line cause I like it T.T)**

I tried to calm myself down until the bell rang for the next class.

"Great 3 more periods then I could go home." I said.

As I walked to biology, lots of thoughts came into my mind again. Nothing about me being a vampire or anything, but it was about Elizabeth.

I sat next to my partner Louis, a freshman in the other class. I notice he wasn't here today. I look up front of my classroom if my teacher was already there. It turned out he was. As I waited with his lecture about cells, Brice sat down next to me.

"Your partner is not here today. Mr. Richard said I could be your partner today." He smiled to me.

"That's fine with me" I smiled, but it turned out to be a grimace.

Mr. Richard continued his lecture about cells, and then he said we were planning to examine dead cells to cells that are alive with a telescope.

"Him, are you really good at this?" Brice gestured the telescope to me.

"Yea, we were learning about this for a week. This is just our first time to test it out." I explain

"Okay."

Brice didn't seem confused with the whole subject. Even do he was new in our school, he was able to understand of what we were learning. I thought this was easy since I study too much in summer.

I put the first slide in the telescope and look if it was dead or alive cell.

"Alive." I murmured.

"Can I take a look?" Brice said.

"Sure"

He looked at the telescope and then wrote down slide one was alive.

The other slides were the same, but we weren't sure with the last one.

"I believe is dead. Look how the color is, Brice. It's darker then the one we thought it was alive." I said

"Maybe, your right" Brice said looking again at slide 4

Mr. Richard passed by us and notices we were the only one in slide 4.

"Mr. Rain and Mr. Hale, I see you're the only one in this class who was able to understand this project." He stared at us with intense eyes.

"Yes, sir" Brice smiled

"Mr. Hale, when you used to live in Phoenix, were u in an advanced placement class?" Mr. Richard questioned

"No, I guess your talking about Elizabeth. She was in an advanced placement class in Phoenix" Brice explained.

"O, I see. Well carry on you two." Mr. Richard said walking away from us.

I turned to see Brice smiling at me. "What?" I said confused.

"You should talk to Elizabeth, she's been dying to talk to you" He laughed.

"Why would she talk to me anyway?" I looked at him annoyed.

"Don't tell me you're still mad at her because of last night? If you were I'm going to –"

"No, I'm not mad. I actually found out I'm actually a half-breed. I'm not fully vampire and I still could walk in sunlight." I whispered so no one could hear us.

"That's nice to know." Brice smiles

"Wait, if I'm a half-breed then what are –"

The bell rang and I got interrupted by it. Brice stands up and walks up to the door. I quickly pack up my books and tired to catch up to Brice. When I get out of my classroom to ask Brice the question, he was far away in the other side of the hall.


	7. After School

**Chapter 7 – After school**

When I saw Brice walking away, I got mad. Why didn't he wait for him and answer my question? I'll see him later after school. I walked to my last class and hopefully I could be alone without Brice or Elizabeth around. I walk in room 101 where my last class is, Math.

Sure I like math, but sometimes I can't stand it, especially the teacher, who looks like she's nineteen years old.

"Argh... damn this..." I muttered

I walked in the classroom and saw Miss. Brady sitting on her desk eating an apple.

"You're late Mr. Rain." She glances at me while putting her glasses down

She looks like she's flirting with me. I had enough chaos in one day.

"Sorry, Mr. Richard was doing lab in the other side of the hall. I was so interested in what we were learning" I flash a smile at her.

"Okay, whatever you say Mr. Rain. Have a seat." She demanded

I crashed down onto my seat and as I glanced around the room, I saw Elizabeth. She was looking at the window day dreaming again. I stared at her for a few seconds, but then I turn myself away from her.

The last class went fast, nothing very special. As the last bell rang, everyone gotten up from their chairs and walked away from the classroom, I slowly get up and walked away. I thought Elizabeth was still in the classroom with me, and she was.

She gave me a daze look while her hair was dark and black as usual. She seems sad then happy. I guess she rejected something she had done. I guess she was upset with the whole thing that happened last night. Last night, it felt different, the whole transformation of me becoming a vampire. I felt the sharp pain on my neck again. I winced at the pain.

"That's normal to feel the pain on your neck." Elizabeth murmured.

"Excuse me?" I glanced at her still staring at me.

I feel like an idiot staring at her.

She blushed and looked down.

"I'm sorry if I made you be like one of us. I didn't mean to, I just lost controlled and I was –"

"You don't need to say sorry." I laughed at her. She was talking like all the girls do in my school. She acted more human then a vampire.

She got off from her seat and stumble away from me. She continued to blush while she walked away.

All I did was stared at her walking away. I didn't seem attracted to her like I did before. She was more important than a girlfriend. She felt like she's a long lost sister I never had. I smiled to myself and walked away from the classroom.

Nothing happened after that. I went home after school, and that's about it.

When I arrived at home, my father wasn't even home yet. I walked to my kitchen and grab an apple to eat. It tasted sour, even do it was red. Isn't red apple supposed to be sweet and green apples supposed to be sour? I wonder in thought until I heard the phone rang. I walked to my table and check who's calling but it said unknown. I didn't answer it until I heard my voice saying.

"Hi, were not able to answer your call. Please leave a message after the beep."

**BEEP.**

"Alex, it's me Elizabeth. Um...I just wanted to talk-"

I grab the phone as fast I can.

"Hello?" I answered

"O, hi Alex. I wanted to ask you a favor."

"And, that is?"

"If I could stop by and visit you"

"Sure…whatever you want" I said.

"Alright, See you there." After that she hang up.

Now I'm wondering why she called me, and wanted to visit me. So many thoughts came to my mind again and I felt annoyed.


End file.
